1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design for a battery pack that provides better protection against external impact, especially to external impact to the top side of the battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries can be manufactured in a battery pack configuration, and the battery pack can be configured to include a bare cell, a circuit module, and an external cover. The bare cell can include an electrode assembly, a can for receiving the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for sealing an upper opening of the can. The electrode assembly can include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator. The circuit module can include a circuit device such as a charge/discharge device and a protective circuit device and be coupled to the bare cell. The external cover can cover the circuit module.
In general, battery packs can deteriorate in quality because coupling between components loosen due to an external impact. Thus, battery packs with structures having increased resistance against the external impact are needed.